No more Future
by MageofMystics
Summary: "It's because the person you have lost is the same person I have lost." Who is this girl?What does she have to do with Yuuko? WatanukixOC. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own XXXHOLiC, I only own Mirai!

Author's note:- Do read and enjoy! (Review too pls)

All reviews welcomed!

Based 13 years after Watanuki inherits the shop….

Ending three days of March, ending of spring break , and also _him…_

"Finally, I've found it, my price is now paid. But will I be able to enter it?" She stepped forward and stopped, " It's just the way I remember it." The sun was blazing hot, Watanuki was smoking from his pipe, and thought "It's been a while since I've had a customer, Doumeki isn't around either- actually, that's a good thing-, and the heat is killing me, I've had a lot of glasses of sorbet now too, should I make something? But lunch is just an hour away…"

Maru and Moro came in saying " Watanuki! you have a customer! She's here to see you!" He said "Let her in then." The girl walked the corridors of the shop behind Maru and Moro opened the sliding door to reveal Watanuki with a sorbet glass. She stepped in and he said " Do you have a wish?"

She said " Yes, I did…"

" What is your name?"

"Mirai."

"Mirai. What a pretty name. It means future, does it not?"

She nodded.

Watanuki asked "What is your last name?"

She replied " My name consists of nothing else, only Mirai." He took a few seconds to observe her flowing black hair, her green knee length dress, and most of all her intriguing and mysterious dark blue eyes which hid an almost undetectable sorrow.

He then opened his mouth "So then, shall I grant you your wish?" She said " I believe that it is already granted." He said "What?" She said "The first part of it anyway…" He said " You aren't a normal human are you?" She replied " I guess you could say so, I am and I am not." He said " I cannot take the price until I grant your wish fully, so would you care to tell me properly?" She said " I will certainly ask you for the rest of my wish, but when I feel I need it most." He said "Alright, what do you intend to do till then?"

She replied " I will work here and not leave till it is granted, if you permit that is." He said "That is a strange request, no more like statement, wouldn't your family be worried?" She replied " I do not have a family, I do not have anywhere to go back to. I know when I must ask for my wish, Kimihiro Watanuki-san." He said " If you know my name, that you definitely are not human." She said "So can I work here?" He said " Alright, if you insist so much." She said " Thank you, you can consider another part of my wish granted." He laughed somewhat amused " You sure are an enigmatic one…" She said " So, please tell me what my first task is." He said "There is someone sleeping in the storeroom, please wake him up." She nodded and thought " It's been so long, I feel nostalgic, but I don't know why, but I'm having mixed feelings about coming here…".

She opened the store room and looked at the various things in the room and said " Again, as I remember, the only being sleeping in the storeroom would be…" She started poking a bunny plushie. The black bunny plushie shot up and opened it's eyes and sprang off the shelf.

" Mokona is awake! Huh- what are you doing here?" She said "Long time no see Mokona." Mokona replied " But Mirai, why have you returned? You aren't supposed to be here." She said " I know but I don't have much time left myself, I wanted to see this shop again. But I couldn't be here if that boy did not choose to stay in this shop." Mokona said "Mokona feels sad, Mirai is going to disappear too?" She nodded and said "Watanuki-san told me to get you." Mokona jumped into her arms saying " Yay! Time to drink!"

She returned to Watanuki with Mokona . He said " Were you surprised when Mokona sprang awake?" She replied "Not really." Mokona said "Mokona wants rice wine!" Watanuki took a bottle from the table and said " I knew you would say that. Mirai, want some?" She said " No, thank you, I'm not good with alcohol." He said staring into her eyes "You seem to be hiding something from me…" She nodded a 'no'. Mokona had a worried look and said "Mirai-chan…" Mirai stepped out of the room and closed the door. She looked across the yard and said " I remember the good times when I played right there, but now… I am all alone, but that will not last for very long."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI ppl! Chap two is up! Do enjoy and don't forget to review!**

** THANKS**

**- MageofMystics :3!:D!**

That evening,

Mirai was standing under the crescent moon, and staring at the sky, and said "I wonder if-", she was interrupted by Mokona " It won't work Mirai-chan, it's impossible now." She said "What? Not even here?" Mokona nodded a 'no'. She said " I see, there is no way then?" Maru and Moro said "Watanuki got up!" Mirai said " So he's awake, is he? He sure sleeps for a long time."

Watanuki sat up from his bed and picked up his spectacles. Mirai waited outside his room. He slid open the door and said " I feel refreshed!" She said " That was quite a nap you took." He smiled " I do need all of that sleep." She said "Since you are awake, would you like some tea?" He said "That would be nice. Thank you." She made her way into the kitchen and looked out of the window into the backyard " I remember how I fell into that well and landed right on the Ame-warashi's head. (giggle)". She boiled the tea leaves and spaced out, and after a few seconds came back hearing the call of Maru and Moro. She turned around "Yes?"

"Mirai is making green tea!"

" Green tea! It's green and good!"

She said " Oh, would you two like some as well?"

They exclaimed in unison "Watanuki's green tea!"

She poured some into Watanuki's cup. He said " You seem to know this shop well, Mirai." She said "At one time, I used to be a frequent visitor." He replied "Oh? Is that so?" She nodded and sat down as well. Maru and Moro ran in saying " Kohane-chan is here!" " Kohane-chan has come with a present!"

Mirai said "Kohane? I've heard that name before." Watanuki said " She used to come on TV, since she has paranormal powers." She said "No, not on TV. Somewhere else." Watanuki said "Where else could she have heard Kohane's name ?" Kohane entered and immediately felt something off about Mirai. She said " Obaa-san has sent you this item, Kimihiro- san." He took the package and said "I'll be right back." And went to the storeroom.

Kohane said "You… you are… her, you are Yuuko Ichihara-san." Mirai said "As much I as I let out her aura, I am not. Have I seen you before?" Kohane said " No." Mirai remembered " Ah, I remember, I think I was around when you were little, with a feather, am I right?". Watanuki came in and said " Kohane-chan, can you stay for supper?" She said "Sorry, Obaa-san wanted me back immediately." He said " Next time then." While Kohane left, she had her eyes on Mirai.

Watanuki said "It's been a while since the shelves were dusted, could you do it, Mirai?" She nodded and grabbed a duster and entered the storeroom. Maru, Moro and Mokona accompanied her. While she was dusting, Maru and Moro said "Tell him." She said "Huh?" Mokona said " Tell Watanuki the truth." She said " I do intend to tell him, Ever since I felt so empty for no reason, I knew that she was gone, it was partly my fault. But I knew that there was someone she was waiting for, I knew it was him, Even though I'm here to apologize, I don't intend to make him more miserable than he already is, I've come with a reason more for him not to give up. Currently, he is not strong enough to sense my aura, but I've come here for the sole purpose of letting him know." Mokona said " Are you waiting for that day to tell him?" She replied "It should be quite obvious to you, Mokona. You needn't worry about him" Mokona said " Actually Mirai-chan, Mokona is not worried about Watanuki, Mokona is worried about Mirai-chan."

She stopped for a moment and said "What's there to worry about?" Mokona said " In reality, the person most affected by Yuuko is Mirai-chan, that's why Mokona is worried about Mirai-chan." She put the duster down and said " Don't worry Mokona, I will be just fine."

She washed her hands and went to the kitchen, to see Watanuki cook. She said " I would have done the cooking, Watanuki-san." He chirped " Cooking is a hobby of mine, and besides I don't want to become a lazy bum." She said " Shall I help you with anything?" He said " That's okay, you can take break, you've worked hard for your first day." She nodded and sat down outside on the wooden floor " I'm here, but it's so different. Maybe I should just close my eyes for a while." The wind blew at her face, also chiming the wind-chime. Watanuki came outside to ask her to come in for dinner, but could not take his eyes off the calm girl's face. He broke out of it and said "Mirai, come inside, dinner is ready." She said "Yes." She sat down at the table and Watanuki kept a bowl of rice in front of her and curry on the side. He also sat down with Mokona and all three of them said "Ittadakimasu."She tasted the food and said "Delicious." He said "Thanks."

After dinner, Watanuki as usual sat outside for night sky gazing and sake. Mirai poured him some sake and he said " I wonder, when will you tell me the rest your wish?" She replied "Very soon, Watanuki-san." He said " That's good.". There was a silence and she said "Around when should I get the hangover medicine?" He said " Are you making fun of me?" She said "You are bound to get a hangover if you drink like that." He chuckled and said "What about you, what happens to you?" She said "You are better off not trying to make to drink, I get very violent, enough to mutilate someone, oh, and I talk to inanimate things." He said "That's just scary." She said " It's scarier when it actually happens.". There was another silence.. Watanuki's face got a little serious and said "Mirai, you seem quite sad for some reason, I feel that it relates to your wish." Mirai said " And I thought that I had made it hard enough to make out." He chuckled again " You sure are great at making yourself mysterious and mystical."

"Very soon, Kimihiro Watanuki-san, trust me."

" I trust you, Mirai."

**That's it for chap 2! Oh how I wish i was in XXXHOLiC world! ;D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3 IS UP! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS BETCHABOBO , clampholic and miko647635 for theirs encouraging reveiws, thanks ppl! GANBARIMASU! ENJOY!**

Two days after,

It was early morning,

Mirai thought "It's worth a try. Who knows I just may establish it."

She took a deep breath and levitated, and a transmutation circle formed under her ( Author: Or whatever that magic circle is called.) Watanuki's eyes shot open and got up "What's going on?" Mokona was already next to Watanuki. He squealed "Aaaargh! Don't scare me like that Mokona! What's going on?" Mokona replied " Mirai-chan." He exclaimed "Mirai is doing this?" Maru and Moro came in exclaiming:

" Watanuki! Mirai-chan! Save Mirai-chan!"

" Mirai-chan is risking her spirit! Watanuki!"

Watanuki rushed out of bed "What in the world? Mirai!"

Watanuki rushed to the yard and saw Mirai over an illuminating circle which obviously was putting strain on her. He said "Mirai! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
>She turned and said "Oh, you are awake, good morning, sorry to wake you." He said " Stop what you are doing right now!" She said " Until I get a result, I won't."<br>Mokona said "Mirai-chan! Mokona told you that it was futile! It won't work." She replied " It's always worth a try." Watanuki said angrily " If you don't stop, I will stop you."  
>She said " Why don't you just try to even come 3 meters close to me first."<br>He said " Mokona, why is she doing this?"  
>Mokona said "She's trying to connect to Yuuko's soul."<br>His eyes widened "What?" Mokona said "Stop her Watanuki!"  
>He said " I may look weak, Mirai, but I am not. My powers have developed quite significantly." She was too busy concentrating. Then suddenly, Mirai's flow started to come apart. The circle stated to throw lashes of power.<br>She said " Tcch."  
>Mokona said " Mirai-chan ,at this rate-!" But Watanuki was already on the move. The circle itself disrupted and Mirai was thrown out of it. Watanuki caught her using his powers. Since there was no one controlling the circle, it faded. He put her down and she struggled to get up "No, I won't-" Suddenly it was all black, and it was just her and Watanuki.<br>She said "- I'll keep trying till I get a response." In the blink of an eye, Watanuki was before her. She was stunned.  
>He said "Mirai… for something to drive a girl like you to do something like this, you must have had some deep relation with Yuuko." She was too exhausted to say anything.<br>He said " I expect an explanation from you later, but for now…" He stroked her face and she fell unconscious.

Later,

Mirai slowly opened her eyes, and as her blurred vision got normal, Maru and Moro said  
>" Mirai-chan…"<br>She sat up and Mokona said " Are you alright now?" Mokona moved away and revealed Watanuki lying on his couch with his pipe.  
>He said not turning his gaze towards her " Mirai, feeling better now?" She tried to move, but her shoulder and abdomen hurt and she winced in pain.<br>He said " You were hurt pretty badly, so don't move and stay in bed for a day or two."  
>Mokona said "Mirai-chan, if Watanuki wasn't there, who knows what else would have happened."<br>She said " Is there really any point?"  
>Mokona said "Mirai-chan…" Watanuki looked at her from the corner of his eyes. One hot tear fell.<br>She said " In continuing to exist, when it is my fault that the person who gave me this existence died?" More tears followed. Watanuki narrowed his eyes. Mokona, Maru and Moro looked at Watanuki. He kept his pipe on the table and walked to over Mirai.  
>She said " Today was the day, I made the biggest mistake of my life."<br>Watanuki said "Mistakes occur by all beings, resenting it will bring you nowhere."  
>She said "But, I lost something irreplaceable, the person you lost is the same person that I have lost, am I am one of the major reasons…". Watanuki lifted up her chin with his finger and said " I believe it is time that I grant your wish, so stop crying and tell me."<p>

She looked right into his eyes. She wiped her tears and said "I was going to tell you today anyway." He said "Why don't you start by telling me about you and Yuuko."

She closed her eyes and said " When I was younger, or rather, human, probably a few hundred years ago, I used to be able to see this shop, but at that time, it wasn't as flashy as it is now, one day, I entered and met a nice and wise woman called Yuuko Ichihara. I befriended her quickly, but it came as a surprise to me, I never had any friends, I had underdeveloped paranormal powers, and the villagers called me cursed and locked me up in a cave, I had escaped from it somehow and that's how I entered this shop. I was unaware of the feelings of friendship, love and caring, which Yuuko without hesitation showed me, as a result, I visited everyday. It always amazed me the different type of kimonos Yuuko wore everyday. When I observed her dealing with customers, I learned all that came from her mouth, I am a fast learner. It went on like that for 6 years or so. Only, little old me did not know that I was going to die early. Just before I was about to die, she appeared before me. . I wished so badly to go on existing, so I could spend more time with Yuuko, learn more, be happy with her more. I wished for it so desperately, she decided to grant it, even after warning me a lot of times, I was ready to pay any price. She went on with it and gave me similar long living existence like her own, but the price… it was terrible. The price was that I could never see Yuuko again."

Mokona said " Mirai-chan was banned from this shop."

She continued "That's right. But a while later, I learned that Yuuko had reduced her existence in her time stoppage in order to give it to me, I already was guilty after making that wish, so you understand how much guilt and pressure I was under."  
>Watanuki said "You were bound to be."<br>She said " Then I also learned of the spirit attractor that Yuuko was waiting for, who would be tied to her by a thread of destiny, I knew immediately, that if I am not able to contact Yuuko, I could contact you, but your identity was concealed by her. Then 13 years ago, when she disappeared, I had this empty feeling, like my soul was eaten away, what I wanted to convey through you were my heartfelt apologies to Yuuko, but I could not, if you did not decide to inherit this shop, I meeting you would never be possible, my wish is that to find this successor and apologize to him instead, I had to apologize to someone, otherwise I'd never be able live with myself as much as now. But I know that her death has left a deep scar on you as well, if only I hadn't made that stupid wish and died like I had to, she would have been here now, for a few more hundreds of years. Since I have barely a month or so myself, I had to do it, it was a must." Watanuki did not say a thing.

She said in tears " Please forgive me, I'm so sorry, I was naïve and a fool, I was totally ignorant, I was blinded by desire, Forgive me…please…" He got up without a word and walked towards the door. She said "Wait I-"  
>He said " Enough. I don't want to hear anymore, go to sleep."<br>She said "But-". He interrupted " Sleep."

When he left, she said under her breath "But, that's not the only thing I have to say to you."

Later,

Maru and Moro came into the kitchen saying "She's not hungry."  
>He said " She should be. She skipped breakfast too."<br>Maru an Moro said " Maru and Moro think that Watanuki was a bit hard on her."  
>He said "Nobody said that I was going to go soft on her after she said all that."<br>Mokona said "Mokona knows that Watanuki is mad at her, but Yuuko would not want you to be so hard on Mirai-chan, it was all supposed to happen, it was fate, so for Yuuko's sake, forgive her."  
>He stopped stirring and said " For Yuuko, huh?"<br>Mokona said " Mirai-chan suffered twice as much as a normal human would in her whole life, even Mokona thinks that Mirai-chan needs some justice."  
>Watanuki said " I'll try to convince her to eat."<br>Mirai was just staring at the food. Watanuki came in and said "You won't recover if you don't eat."  
>She replied "I never said that I wanted to recover."<br>He replied " Look, both of us are troubled by all that's happened, so lets not try to make it any worse."  
>She said "It's me who isn't eating, not you. Besides, I recover quickly, I'm already feeling better." She got out of bed, but as soon as her foot landed on the floor, she lost balance, luckily, Watanuki had caught her.<br>He said " Even if you can recover fast, your physical body needs nutrition to maintain itself. So stay in bed and eat." She had no answer to that. She said "At least listen to me fully-" He shoved a spoon into her mouth and commanded "Eat. I'll listen to you when I've calmed down a bit."  
>Him 'calming down' took almost the whole day. He sat down outside with Mokona.<br>Mokona said " Watanuki, forgive Mirai-chan, you yourself said that all beings commit mistakes."  
>He replied sipping some sake " They necessarily need not be forgiven."<br>Mokona said " Mokona knows that Watanuki wants to do so. Watanuki also knows what suffering and loneliness is. This is Mirai-chan's wish, grant it, before Mirai-chan disappears too."  
>He said "What about the price?"<br>Mokona said "Mirai-chan's already paid it, Mirai-chan was never supposed to meet Watanuki, Mirai-chan meeting with Watanuki IS the price."

He took another sip and said " It wouldn't be fair if I took the price and gave her nothing, just for that reason I'll forgive her."  
>Mokona said " Watanuki, what she wants is your true forgiveness."<br>He took another sip and said " It's quite hard to forgive her, I wouldn't stay mad at her forever, but there is no point in me forgiving her if she does not forgive herself first."  
>Mokona said "Mokona wants to check on Mirai-chan."<br>He said "Go ahead, she did not eat dinner either, as if staying hungry will ease anything." Mokona skipped over to Mirai's room. Maru and Moro whispered "Shhh." Mirai was asleep.

Mokona saw a letter next to her, it was addressed to Watanuki. Mokona took it back to him. He read it:

_Kimihiro Watanuki-san,_

_ I very well knowthat you don't intend to listen to me, so I thought I'd write it down. The next part of my wish is give you a reason more to continue in this shop. Yuuko won't be able to come back, I am not discouraging you, but, she has left behind something for you, that is very precious to her, even though I cannot say what it is, I assure you that it will come to you on its own, when you are strong enough, she left it behind specifically for you, only you must get it. So continue and let what she wanted to give you come on its own. But when I say she won't come back, I mean her physical self and her spirit, but her soul will return in the form of that you must receive, I know all of this because she has been saving it for a long time, even before I met her, and when she gave me existence, she gave me a part of her soul, therefore, I share similarities with her and can predict her most of her motives._

_P.S:- Today is April 1st, Happy Birthday._

He said "That girl... She puts the most irrelevant statements in the strangest of places." He put his hand over his eyes and chuckled miserably. Mokona said "Watanuki..."

**THATS**** IT 4 CHAP 3, I AM BUSY LATELY, WID ALL SUMMER ASSINGMENTS AND PROJECTS AND STUFF, I DONT WANT TO END UP IN THE LAST MINUTE LIKE LAST TERM ( I DID NOT FINISH IT EVEN THEN :3), MY TEACHER WILL KICK ME OUT OF THE CLASS AGAIN, BUT DONT WORRY, I'VE MADE A SCHEDULE WHERE I DO SCHOOL WORK AND TYPE FANFICS IN ENOUGH SLOTS! WHEN IN DOUBT BUILD A SCHEDULE! THX**

**DO REVEIW! :D **

**MageofMystics: Hahahahahaha! I shall put chilli powder and mint chocolate essence in sake! Hahahahahaha!**

**Watanuki: I wouldn't try it anyway**

**MageofMystics: Hahahahaha! I shall shove it down ur throat! (Mirai whacks with paper fan) Haha- -choke- Hahahahahahah! That did not affect the GREAT MAGE! I created you! Hahahahahahahaha**

**Watanuki/ Mirai: *roll eyes* and leave**

**MageofMystics: Haha-huh? Where are you going? Don't leave me here! I coming with you! The math monster (teacher basically) is after me!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYBODY! LONG TIME NO SEE! FINALLY MANAGED TO UPLOAD!I'm late i know...never mind,  
>~ENJOY ANYWAY~<p>

-MageOfMystics

"_The hot-pot fox is coming? Really?" came out of a little girl's mouth, a woman smiled "Yes, Mirai." "How do you get your beautiful kimonos Yuuko? Tell me! Tell me!" said Mirai. Yuuko teased "That's a secret." Mirai pouted. Yuuko replied "Oh now, that face doesn't suit you Mirai." Mirai stuck her tongue out and said "I'm not going to play here with you, I'm going to the back." Yuuko giggled. Mirai ran to the back, and stopped in front of the well, she stood on her toes and peeked in, it was too deep to see anything. She pulled herself higher, but slipped and fell "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Mirai woke up panting. "It was just a dream." She assured. She asked herself "These memories are worse than nightmares!" A voice startled her "Is that so?" She was too half-conscious to say anything. Watanuki said "Seems like you haven't fully waken up yet-" She slapped herself and replied "I am now." Watanuki had a sweat-drop on his head "That's a… very unique way of waking yourself up… I guess."

There was a silence and Mirai said "I just realized, you never really get up this early." His eyebrow twitched and he said "That's because I'm going to have a customer, a difficult one." Mirai almost burst into laughter hearing the tone in which he said it.

Maru and Moro called out to Watanuki, and he said "She must be here. I need you freshen up and prepare some tea for us." She nodded and got out of bed.

Meanwhile,

Watanuki greeted her with the most realistic plastered smile he could make, but got hit with an umbrella. "Owww!" He cried in pain. Guess who it was. Right, the rain sprite. She said "You! That's not how you greet a customer!" He said "Yes, Yes I know, I know, don't hit me. Come in and-" Bang! He got hit again. She said "That's PLEASE come in!" He replied in irritation "Okay then, PLEASE come in." They sat down and she said "I presume, you know what it is I want." He said " I do, but what do you want it for?" She opened her mouth, but the door slid open and she saw Mirai. She kept the tray on the table. They both were staring at each other for a while. Mirai blinked twice. Watanuki tried to say something "Er-". The rain sprite realized something and said "You. Yes, you, what's your name?" Mirai replied "It's Mirai." She said loudly "I'd recognize that name anywhere!" Watanuki said " You… know each other?", His question was ignored. The rain sprite said in an annoyed tone "Yes, you're the brat that landed on my head all those years ago, aren't you?" Mirai said sheepishly "Eh, heh, heh… you still remember that, huh?" She said sarcastically "Oh, now, how could I forget the barely bull's eye damage that was done to my cranium?". Mirai was getting a little scared, "I think I should run now." She thought. The sprite said " I still haven't gotten even with-" Mirai suddenly got up and dashed out of the room. The sprite screamed " Don't you run away from me!" and ran after her. Mokona shouted "Go Mirai-chan! Huh? Watanuki?". Poor Watanuki's face was left like this:

(-_-)

Mirai ran out of the shop to the front, knowing that she couldn't run beyond the fence, she ran to the back. The rain sprite was screaming and chasing her. Mirai looked around, she only saw the well, She climbed onto the rim of the well and thought "I'm going to regret this." The rain sprite screamed "There you are!" Mirai reluctantly jumped into it. The sprite followed " You can't escape from me!"

Mirai was transported to the spirit world through the one of the portals in the well, she landed in a field of white flowers. She got up and said "I'm here now, so might as well go say hi to the vestal sprite." Surprisingly, the rain sprite did not follow the same portal. She heard the flowers' whispers "She's back." "It's been such a long time." "But it doesn't seem she came here out of mischief." Mirai said "You're right, I was running from the rain sprite." One of the flowers said " Ah, I remember the spectacular crash you had with her. But, what's your name again?" Mirai thought "They remember my collision, but not my name?". One said "I remember, It's Mirai, not?" Mirai nodded. She had a small chat with the flower spirits, and went on her way. She reached the forest, and something went swiftly over her head, like a surf board. She said "Watch it!". The Karasu-Tengu noticed her and one said "Are you Lady Mirai?". She replied "Yes." They fell to their feet "Lady Mirai! Please forgive our insolence! We will accept any punsihment you give us!". Mirai said "...Right...I can't think of anything so take me to the Vestal sprite for now." They said in attention "Yes!". She followed them to a lake, one of the Karasu-Tengu almost shouted out to her when Mirai suddenly dragged him down and said "Shhh...".

She peeked out of the bushes, and a guy with tattoos all over him had grasped the sprite by her neck. Mirai said "No..." He said "This is your last chance sprite! I demand you tell me the location of The Dimensional Witch, Ichihara Yuuko!" She struggled to talk "I'll n-never t-tell you." Mirai had all the Karasu-Tengu supressed. She took a deep breath and changed her form to the Rain sprite and charged at him "Leave her ALONE!" He let go of her and said "Tcch, i don't need more to appear." and disappeared. The vstal sprite said "Ame-warash-" before she could complete, Mirai changed back and said "Are you alright?" She started crying "Y-Yes." The Karasu-Tengu flared "He made her cry!", "Why did you stop us Lady Mirai?", "Are you acquainted with that man?". She shouted "HOLD YOUR TONGUES!" They were all surprised "...I would never acquaint with a monster like him...never." She dropped to her knees "No...No...NO! This shouldn't be happening! He shouldn't be here! I thought i had left him baffled him already! How did he get here THIS fast? I-" BANG! An umbrella hit her head. The rain-sprite said "There you are! Do you know who-" She abruptly stopped when Mirai suddenly fainted "Hey! Hey get up you!" were the last things she heard.

Watanuki and Mokona were waiting by the well, when both the sprites came out with Mirai. Watanuki said "What happened?" They put her down and the rain-sprite said "I might have hit her too hard." Mokona said "No, really, what happened?" The vestal sprite told Watanuki what had happened. Mirai slowly woke up to the sound of people talking. She woke up and sat up. Watanuki looked furious. She said "Huh, what happ-" SLAP! Watanuki slapped her. Vestal sprite said "Oh no!" the rain sprite exclaimed said "You foolish man! You don't slap a girl like that!" Mirai looked wide eyed at him. He said "Isn't this how you normally would wake up?" Mirai did not say anything. "What else have you hidden from me, Mirai?" asked Watanuki angrily. She turned her face. "LOOK AT ME MIRAI!" he shouted. She looked a little horrified. Mokona said "Mirai-chan, what HAVE you been doing all this while?"

Mirai stayed silent for a while and said "What i was doing before i came here was-"

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAP 4, I know i haven't uploaded forever since May, because i'm in a very important and busy academic year of my life, i have a very important school-leaving examination in the March of 2012...BOOOO! I also have to think about getting into a good Junior college! WAAAAAAAAH! My brain will burrrrrrssssssstttttt!**


End file.
